Smile for me - A Transformers Prime One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Find out what happens when Airachnid tries to cheer someone up...


_**First things first:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**_

_So this was again a request i got from someone on Deviantart :D_

_It is a Tickle-Story so dont like it, please don't read it ;)_

_For all others:_

_Please enjoy this story and i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes^^_

_Have fun! :D_

* * *

_**Smile for me**_

_**A Transformers Prime One-Shot**_

It was one of those days where it would be the best to stay in bed.

So Breakdowns thoughts…

Since days, the warrior behaved strangely.

And no one knew what was wrong with him, not even his partner Knockout.

And the two almost shared everything with each other.

Knockout had never seen his partner so depressed.

He wanted to help him, but the Mech didn't talk about his problems.

The Medic had determined that Breakdown was behaving so strangely since Airachnid was back on board of the nemesis.

He wanted to ask the warrior but not a chance.

Breakdown remained silent…

It wasn't a secret anymore that Breakdown liked the spider bot.

He even talked about that with Knockout a few weeks back.

But he would never admit it in front of the others…or even in front of Airachnid…

Knockout had to do something against this, because he couldn't stand the sight of how his partner suffered.

He had to come up with something to help him…

Meanwhile Breakdown was sitting in his quarter he shared with Knockout.

The Medic had some work to do and was in his laboratory for the rest of the day.

Meaning: Breakdown was all alone for the rest of the day.

Megatron was at an old Energon mine together with Starscream.

Soundwave had some work to do and Airachnid?

He had no idea where the femme was.

And maybe that was better for him.

He just had to think about her and he felt a slight blush on his faceplates.

It was so embarrassing and he wished that no one would see him like this.

He was a strong warrior…not a youngling who was afraid of admitting his feelings for a femme…

Breakdown sat up from his berth and shook his head.

What was he thinking?

He?

Feelings for Airachnid?

Never!

But deep inside he had to admit that she was a very interesting femme…

"Argh! Stop thinking that Breakdown!" he admonished himself and he ran his hands through his face and sighed.

"Stop thinking what?"

"Oh nothing Airachnid…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure. Trust me I meant – AIRACHNID?!"

Breakdown almost fell out of his berth when Airachnid suddenly stood behind him.

Where did she suddenly come from?

And why hasn't he heard her?

Airachnid was almost like Soundwave…silent but deadly…and even creepier then him!

The Decepticon femme raised an eyebrow at Breakdowns reaction and she crossed her arms before her chest.

"Don't tell me I scared you?"

"N-no, of course not! You just…surprised me, that's all!" Breakdown said and he tried to hide the little blush that appeared on his faceplates.

"Surprised you? What is wrong with you Breakdown?"

"W-what do you mean? I am fine…"

"Yeah sure! I heard something else!"

Breakdown got more and more nervous and he scooted away from her when she sat down onto his berth next to him.

"You heard something else? What have you heard?"

The femme smirked and she scooted closer to him, making him blush a bit more.

"Rumors about you…"

Breakdowns optic widened.

"What? What rumors have you heard?"

Airachnid shrugged and she crossed her legs.

"Some Decepticons say that you act strange lately and I think so too."

She looked back to him, right into his optic.

"What is wrong with you Breakdown?"

"N-nothing. I told you I am fine."

"No you aren't!"

"For the last time Airachnid: I. Am. Fine!"

"Of course! This is also the reason why you sit all alone in your pitch-dark room! Stop lying Breakdown! There is something that bothers you; I can see it in your optic!"

"I-it is nothing Airachnid, really…"

"I don't believe you! You know. you can tell me everything Breakdown, it doesn't matters what it is, okay?"

These words made the Warrior blush even harder and he turned his head away from her.

"Have you not to do something else?" Breakdown murmured.

Airachnid smirked.

"No. The day is planned fully for you~," she sing sang mischievously.

"Great. I must be the happiest Mech in the universe…"

Airachnid grumbled and punched him in his side with her fists, making him grumble as well.

"Don't make me punch you back Airachnid!"

"We all know that you're not one of those who would hurt a femme, am I right?" she said with a smirk and she chuckled when Breakdown turned his head away from her with a grumble.

"I see: We understand each other! Now let us do something against your…weird state! First it would be the best to turn on your lights so I can see what is wrong with you. Sounds like a good plan, hm?"

Breakdowns optic widened with shock when Airachnid reached forward to turn on the light next to his berth.

"N-no Airachnid, don't!"

But it was too late and seconds later the room was filled with light.

The femme turned her head around and raised an eyebrow when she saw Breakdown who had covered his face with his servos to hide it from her.

"And you tell me everything is alright with you? Of course Breakdown!" the femme grumbled and she tried to remove his servos from his face, but the Decepticon Warrior was stubborn. Doesn't matter how hard she tried to remove his hands. She even tried to remove them wither her spider legs, but nothing was working. He was way too strong for the petite femme.

But she wouldn't give up that easily…

"Come on Breakdown! What is wrong with you?!"

"Please Airachnid…leave me alone! It is nothing!"

"Yeah sure! And I am in love with Megatron!"

"Really?"

Airachnid rolled her optics.

"Of course not! That was just a joke! And now…let me see your face!" she growled and punched him in his stomach. But instead of a painful groan she got a squeaking noise back from him and he flinched.

The spider bot raised an eyebrow again and she tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"W-what was what?"

She poked his belly, making him twitch and squeak.

"That!" she said with amusement in her voice and a huge smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh you mean that…That is…nothing?"

"Nothing? Are you sure~?"

"Yes! I am very sure! Now would you kindly stop that and leave me alone?"

"No way! I want to see what you're hiding from me!"

Airachnid smirked widely and poked his stomach again and again the warrior squeaked and scooted away from her.

"Come on Breakdown! Show me your face. It can't be THAT bad, can it?" she smirked and she poked him again.

"You have no idea…" he said and he bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from giggling.

"Now I want to know it even more!" the femme said smirking deviously at him and she started to poke him multiple times in his sides.

Breakdown flinched and squeaked, shivered at her touch and tried to scoot away, but he couldn't. Otherwise he would fell off of his berth…

"Argh! A-Airachnid! S-stop!"

"Why~?" she asked him with a huge smirk and she kept poking him.

"B-because i-it tickles!" the warrior said and he couldn't help himself but giggle.

"Oh really~?" Airachnids optics began to glow with mischief and her smirk widened.

"ARGH! Damn you Airachnid! NOOO!"

Breakdown couldn't hold back his laughter anymore when he could feel Airachnids nimble fingers wiggling against his sides.

The Decepticon femme couldn't help but join his laughter and she kept tickling him by wiggling her fingers against the smooth metal of his sides and belly.

"S-stop! Please Airachnid…hahaha…stop thahahat! Th-this is not fahahahair!"

"Show me your face and I will stop."

"N-no way hahaha!"

"Fine, in that case…tickle, tickle, tickle~."

Breakdown laughed louder and he tried to push her away when he took one of his servos off of his face.

Airachnid smirked deviously at him and she tickled him more.

Breakdown couldn't keep himself from laughing so much anymore and before he knew it he fell right onto his back with Airachnid on top of him.

The femme laughed as well and she pinned his free arm onto the berth and hold it down with one of her spider like legs. Her free hands kept tickling his sides and his belly, making him squeal with laughter.

"You sound like a femme when you getting tickled, you know that?" she said smirking.

"N-not true…ARGH! STOP!" he squeaked when she found a very sensitive spot right above his hips.

"Give up Breakdown! I won't stop until you show me your face!"

"N-never!"

"Fine! You ask for it!"

"AHH! N-no! NO! NOHOHOHOT THERE! PLEASE!"

"Where? Here?" Airachnid asked mischievously and she dug her fingers under his arms.

"YEHEHEHES THERE!" he laughed and he squirmed around, kicking his legs out in the air desperately.

"Seems like I found your weak spot, eh?"

"N-NOHOHOHO!"

"We will see~," she sing sang and kept tickling him under is arms.

It became increasingly difficult for Breakdown to hide his face with his hand.

The tickling made him weak and he could feel his arms shaking.

He forced himself to hide his face with his still free hand, but it got harder and harder for him and when Airachnid found the right spot under his arm, he lost it completely.

A scream of laughter echoed through the room and Breakdown struggled so much that Airachnid lost her hold and fell back onto the berth. Breakdown was still giggling and he quickly turned around on his belly and hid his face in his pillow.

"Damn your Breakdown! I was so close!" Airachnid said with a smirk and within seconds she was on his back again.

"No Airachnid, please. Not again!" he begged and he still hid his face from her.

"Tell me what is wrong with you and I won't tickle you again!"

"No! Never!" he snapped at her and growled when he turned his head around to look into her face.

"Fine, wait until I am done with you, than we will see who – wait! Why is your face so…blue? Are you blushing?"

"Scrap!" And Breakdown quickly hid his face into his pillow again, blushing even more at her words.

"Awww how cute~. The mighty Warrior is blushing~. Is it because of me~?" she purred right into his audios when she bent down. She could feel him shiver and chuckled at his reactions.

She run her fingers gently but effectively over his sides and smirked when he jumped.

"No, it isn't because of you! And now…stop that! This isn't funny!" he growled and tried to hide the smile on his face. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed this whole situation.

Finally he could spend some time alone with Airachnid and she was close to him…

"It isn't funny? But you were laughing?"

"Because you forced me to laugh!" he grumbled and twitched when her fingers brushed over a sensitive area.

"But laughing is good for you. It makes you happy, doesn't it?"

He mumbles something into the pillow.

"I am sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that for me?"

"Grr! I said…maybe just a little…"

"A little is better than nothing and now…tell me what is wrong with you!"

"No!

"Fine, you leave me no choice than…"

"ARGH! Airachnid! NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN HAHAHAHAHA~!"

Airachnid smirked and she dug her fingers under his arms, tickling him mercilessly.

Breakdown squirmed around, trying to shake her off of his body, but it was useless.

She was as stubborn as he was…

He reached behind him and tying to tickle her back with slight success because Airachnid squealed in surprise when she suddenly could feel his fingers dancing across her side.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing Breakdown? Stop that!" she giggled and she tried to push his hand away.

The Warrior smirked deviously and turned around, pinning her down and raised her hands above her head and holding them down with one hand.

He used his other hand to tickle her belly, making her howl with laughter.

"Payback!" he smirked and kept tickling her, laughing along with the femme.

"No! Breakdown! STOP! PLEASE!" she laughed and squirmed under his nimble fingers.

She tried to free herself, she kicked her legs out in the air, trying to kick him, but nothing stopped his assault on her.

"What is wrong my dear? Can't take your own medicine~?" he asked her, smirking deviously.

"Sh-shut uhuhhuhup!"

"Let me think about it….hmm….nope!"

"I-I will kihihihill you hahahaha!"

"I would love to see you try!" he said smirking and he kept tickling her.

"Don't challenging me Breakdown hahahahaha!"

"Who? Me? Never~," he teased her and during his words his fingers tickled their way under her arm, made her squeal with laughter.

"Looks like I am not the only one who is very ticklish under the arms huh?"

She answered him with a bite into his finger.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't bite me!" he growled and pulled his finger away from her underarm and glared at her. But the spider bot just smirked at him and stuck her glossa out at him.

"Oh you will regret that Airachnid! Be sure about that!"

Her optics widened with shock and the smirk on her face disappeared when he let go of her hands and dug his finger into her underarms and starts tickling her again. While he did that he bent his head down and blew a big raspberry right on her belly, made her scream with laughter…

Outside in the hallway two Vehicons walked past the door to Breakdowns quarter.

When they heard the loud screams which came from inside the room, both of them stopped in their movements.

"Did you hear that?" one of them asked.

The other one just nodded his head.

"Sounds like Breakdown is really angry today. I don't want to switch places with his victim now. Sounds like he is killing someone…"

"Yeah. Let us move on and ignore that."

"That is the best thing we can do…" And with those last words both Vehicons disappeared behind the next corner, leaving Airachnid to her fate…

"O-okay! Okay Breakdown! STOP! P-PLEAHAHAHASE! I give! I GIVE! DO YOU HEAR THAT?! HAHAHAHA Y-YOU WIN!"

Breakdown smirked against the femmes stomach and stopped tickling her for a moment.

"You give up…aaaaand~?"

Airachnid opened one of her optics to look at him.

She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath and tears were streaming out of her optics.

"I am sorry for tickling you…" she panted and closed her optics again.

A slight smile appeared on her face when Breakdown wiped away a tear with his finger.

She kept her optics closed when Breakdowns finger stroked her cheek gently and she could feel how nervous the former Wrecker was.

The Warrior watched her without a word now and suddenly he became nervous again when an idea started to form into his processor and without thinking he bent down to her and kissed her cheek gently.

Now it was Airachnids turn to blush deeply and she opened her optics to look at him.

His faceplates were bright blue as well when he pulled away to look at her and he quickly turned his head away when she returned his gaze.

"I-I am sorry. I d-don't know what I was thinking…" he mumbled embarrassed.

A smile appeared on Airachnids face and without a word she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently on his lips.

Breakdown couldn't believe it and before he recognized what was happening Airachnid pulled away and looked at him with a huge smirk on her faceplates.

"Now I believe you that you're surprised," the femme said and chuckled when a huge smile appeared on Breakdowns faceplates. He looked like he was in another world and his fingers brushed over his lips. Seconds later he fell onto his back with a long, happy sigh.

The spider bot chuckled and within seconds she sat on his belly again and looked into his face.

He had his optic closed and his happy smile was still there.

"I think I know where the problem was…"

Her words brought him back to reality and he opened his optic and looked at her nervously.

"You like me, do you?"

He blushed deeply at her words and nodded his head shyly.

"I knew it! And that is certainly the reason why you behaved so strangely lately, right?"

Instead of answering, the Wrecker just smirked at her challengingly.

"I won't tell you!" he said with a smug grin on his lips.

Airachnid raised an eyebrow at him, but smirked as well when she got the message.

"I was hoping that you will say that!" she said smirking.

She gave Breakdown not a single chance to answer when she used her webs to tie him to the bed…

"And now…smile for me…"

Knockout was startled when he heard cries for help and he was immediately on his feet.

Moments later he stood in front of the door to Breakdowns quarter.

Loud laughter and cries for help were coming from the inside and without thinking Knockout pushed the door open. All his systems ready for a fight…

His optics widened at the sight right in front of him.

Breakdown lay on his back, tied to the bed and Airachnid was straddling and….tickling him?

The medic couldn't believe his optics.

"A-Airachnid?"

The femme looked up when she heard her name.

When she saw Knockout a huge smirk appeared on her faceplates.

"Hello Doctor…how are you?" she asked him innocently.

"Uhm…f-fine…I am fine, but…what are guys doing here?"

"Having some fun," Airachnid simply said, smirking at him.

"NOOOO! HAHAHAHAVE MERCY ON MEHEHEHE! PLEASE!" Breakdown cried out when she found a very ticklish spot under his arms.

"Looks like _you_ having fun Airachnid…" Knockout said with a slight smirk on his face when his partner looked at him with a pleading optic.

"P-PLEASE KNOCKOUT…HELP ME!"

The sports car laughed and smirked when he looked back to Airachnid.

"You should try his feet. He can't stand it!"

"KNOCKOUT! HAHAHAHAHA Y-YOU TRAITOR!"

Both Airachnid and Knockout laughed at this.

"Have fun you two~," the medic sing sang as he turned around and opened the door.

"N-No! Knockout! PLEASE! HELP! S-SHE IS KILLING MEHEHEHE AHHH! NO! NOT MY FEET HAHAHA PLEASE AIRACHNID! NOOOO! NOT THERE! S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Knockout chuckled and rolled his optics playful when he closed the door behind him, leaving his Partner to his fate.

"I think it was a good idea to send Airachnid to him…" the medic said with a chuckle and seconds later he disappeared behind the next corner…

**_END_**


End file.
